Cable trays are used to install a plurality of cables, and refer to supports made of an incombustible material or a metal.
Such a cable tray is utilized to install cables and is configured to enable the hanging of several cables from a ceiling at a designated position, thereby reducing the space taken by the installed cables, and ensuring easy installation of the cables.
When used, numerous cable trays are typically connected in a lengthwise direction according to a choice of a user. In this case, a coupling device for the cable tray is used to firmly couple the cable trays together.
For example, in Korean Patent No. 10-1241258 (published on Mar. 4, 2013), a conventional cable tray is made up of a pair of frames 10 and supports that are connected inside the frames 10 so as to be perpendicular to the frame 10 and firmly restrain the installed frames 10.
Further, in Korean Patent No. 10-1266585 (published on May 15, 2013), such a cable tray is made up of a pair of side frames 11 and connecting members 20 for connecting the side frames 11 in a lengthwise direction. To conveniently install the cable tray at a desired position, various coupling devices capable of firmly connecting the cable trays are provided, as in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-2003-00960 (published on Jan. 2, 2003) and Korean Patent No. 10-1242050 (published on Mar. 5, 2013).
However, in the case of the conventional cable tray and its coupling device, when the cable trays are to be connected in a lengthwise direction, they are fastened with bolts and nuts. As such, it is difficult to install and separate the cable tray and its coupling device, and to change an installed position and shape such as to enlarge or relocate the cable tray after the cable tray has been installed.
Further, the conventional cable tray and its coupling device are configured such that, in the case of connecting the frames, the nuts and bolts are coupled to a separate fixture. As such, the coupling process is complicated. When the fixture is damaged, it is difficult to replace a damaged component.
Furthermore, the conventional cable tray and its coupling device are not provided in such a way that a user can easily assemble and use them. Thus, the process of installing the cable tray is complicated. The conventional cable tray and its coupling device are generally formed of an incombustible metal material. In view of the characteristic of the cable tray formed of the metal material, it is difficult to provide cable trays having various colors. Additionally, due to weight of the metal material, it is difficult to efficiently perform processes such as transportation, assembly, and installation.